Seduction and Death: The Perfect Mixture
by sweet-niyako
Summary: Light Yagami,sexy and bored teenage student finds the challenge of his life in the form of L Lawliet, antisocial new boy...and what best to bring them together than the recent disappearance and murder of his schoolmates? LxLight yaoi
1. Chapter 1

AN: So yeah! i have fallen in the trap of Death Note/LxLight fanfiction, and now I can't get out without boring you with a fanfiction.

Why i'm posting it you ask? Because the voices are telling me looks around in fear

Seriously, the idea has been haunting me since weeks, and now i told him: YOU WIN! He would have killed me otherwise!

Disclaimer: I am a dreamy teenager with too much free time... how could I own Death Note?

Warning: AU, L's real name (is there somebody who doesn't know it yet?), yaoi ...

-

Chapter 1

The weak rays of sun were struggling to get to the earth through the endless string of clouds, and as the reached the earth they shone over the houses and alleys, alerting their occupants that a new day has come.

It has started out as a particularly beautiful day of February, making the elders speculate about the arrival of spring, while they carried the groceries back to the house. _Never seen such a nice winter day, _they said.

There was however one person that wasn't that impressed by the weather and such tedious things. Some other time maybe he would have marveled at the beauty and whatever, but now he had other things to think about. Like school.

Light hated school.

He hated it with a vigor that almost ruined his alarm clock every morning, that made his family shake with fear at breakfast, and made his dog hide in the closet until he left.

School was boring, unchallenging, pointless, tedious, school was every negative adjective he could come up with and in every single language he knew (and he knew quite a few).

Thus it was understandable that Light wasn't happy that after two weeks of winter holiday he had to go back to school.

Just like his routine was, he woke up this morning too and almost threw his clock to the wall. He watched as the dog hurried to the closet upon seeing him, then threw a fit about the coffee being too hot, and finally left to school throwing his coat on, glad that last night didn't snow.

As always, his girlfriend was waiting for him in front of his house, instantly throwing herself forward, and clutching him in a bear hug, accompanied by a shrill "LIIIIGHT! DARLING!". Just what he needed in such a fine day.

"Hello there, Misa!", he said in his sweetest tone, looking at her with false loving eyes, while wishing he could punch her cute face at least once.

He wouldn't do it, of course, because Misa was a girl and one of his few sources of entertainment. The 20 year old girl was a model (the best model in Japan actually), and often took him out to classy places, where he always offered to pay, but never got to do it. Not that he minded, his wallet wasn't as filled as her anyways.

He spent the long road to school listening to her rather detailed presentation of the last photo shoot, a presentation which he would hear again that night, only in a more seductive way. Misa always thought that describing her seductive clothing would make him more aroused, which wasn't really true, but he let her.

Finally reaching the corner where they parted, he politely declined her offer to accompany him all the way to school, and left her with a heated kiss, a few promising words, and a seductive smile. It was so easy to please her.

He didn't really know why he was still with her. Apart from being a celebrity, she didn't have any good traits. She was clingy, jealous and chatty and extremely loud in bed. She took their relationship far too serious, always demanding to meet his parents and friends. He also had a hell of time when she was in her I-want-everyone-to-know-about-us-lets-go-get-married-and-tell-the-media mood. But he stayed with her because she was rich and had free card to the best locals and restaurants.

He threw the same seductive smirk he usually gave Misa to the girls that were at the entrance of the school, and made his way to his class, greeting everyone in the way. He took the envelope a blushing girl gave him, and politely thanked it, throwing it in the nearest garbage bag.

"If you have to tell something, just say it, don't give me letters", he told her in the same polite tone he used earlier. The girl's face became a blood red shade, and she quickly ran away mumbling some incoherent words.

Light went to his class room, and sat down. Eight hours in this hell hole then he was free for the rest of the day.

Maybe he should go to Mikami's place before he met up with Misa. The boy could give him a nice massage and then they could have some fun.

Or maybe…

"Ohmigod, ohmigod! Have you seen the new boy? He's sooo cute!"

_New Boy? _Light looked up to the babbling girls a few seats away from him. He didn't hear anything about a new boy. But if he really was cute, it was worth a try. Maybe he wouldn't have to go to Mikami.

Light quickly approached the conversing girls and casually asked them about the new boy.

"I think he's weird!"

"No, he's not! He's ubercool!"

"We went to talk to him, but he told us to fuck off! In nicer words, but the message was clear!"

"But he looks so great! You know, he has like black, black hair, and messy, and black eyes! Oh. My. God! Beautiful black eyes! I mean, I totally fell in love with them! And he isn't that stupid muscular macho type. He's more slender."

"How do you know that? His coat covered almost everything."

"I just know. And you have to agree, that he's cute!"

"Well, he doesn't look that bad! But Light-kun, you look better, so you don't have to worry!"

Light wasn't worried. He was more excited. Fresh meat. He would have to see it for himself after class.

"Go to your seats!", came the voice of the teacher, and Light sat down, taking out his mobile phone and searching for some game to kill his time until the class ended. "We have a new student."

Light raised his head quickly, and took in the sight that greeted him with wide eyes. The first thing he noticed was the huge black coat, and the faded pair of jeans under them. Then came the messy black hair, and finally he saw the eyes. Black, penetrating orbs were gazing over the class, landing for a moment on him, then continuing their way to the windows. Truly entrancing, just like the girl said.

"He is L Lawliet, and will be joining our class for the rest of the year. Please take seat over there, Lawliet-san."

Light mentally praised the teacher, for assigning the boy just a few seats away from him. With nicely masked excitement on his face he put away his phone, and let his eyes roam over the body of L Lawliet.

He watched as the boy settled down, taking off his coat and slipping out of his shoes, raising his legs to the edge of the chair. He didn't have socks. It was middle of February, and he wore only sneakers without socks. Strange.

Under the coat he wore a huge, white long-sleeved shirt. It wasn't even thick. Well, maybe he liked wearing more layers of clothes. He would find out later.

L Lawliet was sitting slightly slouched. He wore a bored expression on his face, and didn't even bother to look as if he was listening to the teacher.

The boy suddenly turned his head and looked straight at him. Their eyes locked, one expressionless, the other amused and Light felt time stop. The contact held something alluring within himself, it was almost intimate.

Light suddenly smirked and mouthed a "Hello" to L Lawliet. It wasn't returned, the boy turning away, and looking at the teacher. So L Lawliet didn't like being watched. Not that it stopped Light.

Class ended suddenly and faster than Light even thought it could end. He wanted to talk to the new boy, but the teacher called him to discuss. They exited the room, and Light followed them after putting away his books, but when he got out from the class, L Lawliet was nowhere to be seen.

He toyed with the idea of finding him, but in 5 minutes the break was over and the math professor was always in hysterics. So he went back, and waited for L Lawliet to come back.

L Lawliet however only came back when the teacher entered. If Light didn't know better he would tell the boy was avoiding others. Or maybe he was avoiding others. An idea worth considering.

"We shall start the new semester by a quick test paper. Please put away all your things except for a paper and a pen. Lawliet-san, if you don't wish, you don't have to take it."

Light tried to tune out the protesting groans, and focused instead on Lawliet's answer. Which was… he accepted? Light was surprised. Everybody knew that the old hag always gave them the hardest problems, surely he was warned. Was he far too stupid or far too clever? Light put his bet on the former.

The test was just as he imagined it. Five of the hardest problems gathered in a nice bow, that took him seven whole minutes to complete, and made the others sweat blood to write even a few steps down.

Light spent the extra minutes analyzing Lawliet. The boy wore the same bored expression, and didn't even look at his paper. He either knew everything or didn't know a word.

Five minutes later the test papers were gathered, and silent murmurs of curses were heard while they were corrected.

Light didn't even blink when his perfect score was announced. He did however gape when L Lawliet's more than perfect score was announced ("Ah, Lawliet-san, I didn't even know the problem could be solved like this. It is indeed a shorter and easier approach. Congratulations!"). So the boy was clever. Maybe… Dare he say it? Maybe L Lawliet was as clever as him.

The idea of it was refreshing. He would be extremely pleased if he found someone his equal.

Light really wanted to talk to him now. But, as soon as the teacher left, Lawliet was nowhere to be seen. Light exited the room, and went to find him.

He found him five minutes later, outside at a large tree, and approached him.

"Hello there, new boy" Light greeted him. He was once again ignored.

"You know, it's polite to greet back", he tried again.

"What do you want?" came the response moments later.

"To know you. My name is Yagami Light."

"Yagami-kun already knows my name, so the introduction is over. Goodbye!"

The boy took a few steps but Light grabbed him by his wrist, and pulled him to his chest, putting his other hand on L Lawliet's stomach. The boy's back was touching his chest, and Light could practically feel him breathing. Breathing slightly faster than he should, may he add. He let his hand wander under the shirt and smirked at the gasp the other produced when his hand tasted the soft skin on the boy's stomach. No other layers of cloth, he noted.

L Lawliet was tense in his arms, and Light couldn't help but feel proud at the achievement. He put Lawliet's hair behind his ear, then lowered his head, his mouth next to the other's ear, blowing soft air into it, then continuing his introduction in a lower tone.

"You may call me Light. I have to tell you, L Lawliet, that you interest me very much. Almost too much", his hand slid briefly over Lawliet's groin, earning a soft gasp, before settling on his thigh. "Not only physically. I want to know you better in every possible way. To find out every inch of you" another gasp.

"Yagami-kun misunderstood me. I'm not into boys."

"Don't worry about that, L Lawliet. If you're asexual, I'll make you sexual, if you straight, I'll make you gay. It's that easy."

L Lawliet started shaking in his arms. So he touched a soft spot. But he got his message through.

"Note my words: I will have you, L Lawliet! I will get you in my bed, and I will make you enjoy it, and beg for more."

He released the shaking boy, and stepped away.

"We should go back, Lawliet-san. The break is over."

If glares could kill, Light would be dead. He just knew it, that he just made L Lawliet hate him more than anything. But it was worth it.

Because L Lawliet gave him a challenge. Maybe it would last only a week, maybe shorter, maybe longer, but it was a challenge nonetheless. And Yagami Light was extremely grateful for it.

The day suddenly became a lot better.

-

L watched shaking as the devil returned to the building. He watched as the other turned around and gave him a promising smirk, then disappeared behind the door, and only when he was sure, that nobody could see him, did he allow himself to fall on the ground.

_It didn't happen. It couldn't happen. It shouldn't happen. I didn't want it to happen. _

_It didn't happen. I didn't want…_

He repeated his mantra over and over again, until finally the shaking subsided, and he could get up.

As he made his way to the class room, he couldn't help but note:

This day could only get better from now on.

-

Feel free to review! I will really appreciate it!

Take care,

niya


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter 2...

And I don't have anything to say...

Oh yeah...just a note: english is not my first language so I might have grammatical errors...if you see, please point them out...

Disclaimer: I don't even own an L plushie... how could I own DEATH NOTE?

-

Chapter 2.

"You have the hands of a god, Mikami", Light almost moaned as he closed his eyes and gave himself to the feeling of heavenly strokes on his back.

"Anything for you, Light" Mikami responded softly, then added: "How long will you stay?"

"Not too much… I still have homework to do, probably help Sayu, and at night I'm going out with Misa."

"Misa?" the hurt tone was easily recognizable in Mikami's voice. "Again with her? Why are you always hanging out with her, when you clearly don't like her?"

The hands stopped working on his back, and Light gave a small sigh anticipating another one of their fight. In moments like these he wondered if Mikami's heavenly hands were worth putting up with his jealous tendencies.

Comforting smile plastered on his face, he sat up, and faced his lover.

"Of course I don't like her. We have already had this talk, Mikami."

"I know… it's just…" Mikami found his breath hitch, when soft fingers reached his cheeks, slowly stroking the skin. "You never spend time with me. It's either school, or home, or Misa. But never me. Why are you always telling me that you like me, when you don't show it? I just wish you'd spend more time with me…"

Light found this moment perfect to press his lips against Mikami's in order to make him shut up. A complete success naturally. He lazily moved his lips against the others, watching as Mikami melted into him. _So easy to play. Unlike you… L Lawliet…_

"You'll always be my number 1, Mikami" _At least for a time, _he silently added. "You know it's not my fault that I can't spend time with you, no matter how much I want to. But I have obligations too."

Mikami sighed in defeat. "I know. I promise I won't bring it up again."

"Good."

Light kissed Mikami once more, and stood up to leave.

"Prepare me something good for tomorrow. I'm coming over for dinner."

-

_Soft hands were moving up and down sensually stroking the pale abdomen. Maroon eyes were fiercely locked into raven ones, as if their sanity was depending on it. Pale hands reached over to play with auburn tresses._

"_Light-kun… please…"_

_Pink lips trembled with passion, as another pair caught them in their dance. Rapidly moving against each other, tongues intertwining, playing the game of lust, they bodies pressed up even more against each other._

_There were no borders, no limits, just the raw pleasure, the need for more and the lust that slowly consumed them._

"_Told you I was going to have you" that voice didn't contain mockery within himself, sounding like a mere observation._

"_Just do it, Light-kun."_

-

Light couldn't be more amused, when he saw L Lawliet being attacked by a horde of girls, all asking various mundane things from his favorite color to his underwear size. L was visibly uncomfortable with all the attention, his eyes madly searching for an escaping route.

Light decided to help him. L was, after all, his own plaything, and he never really liked others to touch what was his.

He lazily made his way to the squealing girls, his footsteps alerting them. As soon as they realized who exactly was gracing them with his presence they squealing became even louder followed by high pitched screams of "Light-kun!!". Light felt a headache coming from all the noise.

"Now girls, really, you don't have to be so loud!" his sweet tone rang in the hallway. L froze at the sound then slowly looked over Light. His expression was priceless. Light almost wanted to laugh at the frightened deer-like expression that L let shown upon seeing him, before it was quickly replaced by a stoic mask.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything" he ignored the shrill "No! No!" and continued while walking to L. "I will have to steal Lawliet-san from you. We have a few things to discuss."

Light reached L's side and gave the boy a flirtatious wink, while throwing his arm over L's shoulder. He received in return a glare. Really now… here he was, putting up with the noisiest representatives of the female species, and the boy doesn't even greet him.

The brunette pulled L closer, ignoring as the other flinched. "He's mine now!" his voice was polite, almost bordering on cheerful but the threatening was clearly understood, because soon enough the coast was clear before them.

Light led L to the classroom, his grip tight since the boy was now trying to get free from him. How ungrateful…

"This isn't how people thank me for saving them" he pointed out.

"I didn't ask Yagami-kun to save me" L finally answered, his voice laced with venom.

"Am I that repulsive?" Light asked in a sad and dejected voice. "Can't you even try to be friendly with me?"

"I don't need Yagami-kun's friendship."

"You are ungrateful, Lawliet-kun. I help you, I try to be your friend, but you only reject me. I'm not that bad, you know" _I'm only molesting you, _he wanted to add but decided against it.

L finally freed himself from his grip and stepped away.

"I apologize. I probably should thank you properly for everything."

Light didn't know what hit him. A flash and something hard connecting with his face and he was already flying backwards, eyes shut in pain.

He hit the floor hard and after the initial shock wore down, he opened his eyes. L was standing in front of him, one leg still lifted, as he returned it to the initial pose. _Powerful legs, _Light added to his mental list about L, while touching his nose for possible injuries. He was bleeding but nothing serious happened.

"I suggest you don't touch me again, Yagami-san" L warned, then walked away, not giving Light a chance to talk. The brunette couldn't help but glare at him.

_I hope you know that you have only worsened your fate. This is war… L Lawliet…_

-

"Multiple fractures, cuts and burns. She had been tortured before killed. Possibly even raped."

"How did she die?"

"Strangled with a rope. There are the marks."

Yagami Soichirou looked at the purplish mark on the slender neck. From here his eyes wandered over her cut arms, bruised abdomen and burnt legs, his gaze returning to her face afterwards.

She had been a beautiful young girl with a cute face, and a slender body. She didn't deserve torture. She didn't deserve death.

"Can we take the body to the morgue?"

Soichirou nodded and turned away. He looked over the scenery for anything useful. However the trees surrounding them didn't offer any clue. No footprints, no lost items, not even blood trickles that could help them find the killer.

"Check her for possible fingertips, DNA or hair remnants." He shouted to the ones handling the body. "Aizawa-san, could you announce the parents?"

The police officer nodded and left immediately. Soichirou shouted a few more orders to the remaining investigators, and then made his way to his car. Looking back once again to the crime scene, he let a sigh escape his lips.

When did the world fall so low?

-

The line break doesn't work! well today's not my day anyway

take care,

niya


	3. Chapter 3

This came out later then expected... however I've been incredibly depressed this week, and couldn't bring myself to write... but now I'm better!

I don't like this chapter that much. It's mostly filler because I don't want to rush things, but it's necesarry! Anyway hope you can enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Me never did and never will own Death Note...

-

Chapter 3

The death of Nagano Eiko has come as a shock to everyone.

It wasn't a surprise though. It was well-known in which circles she moved, and what kind of friends she had, not mentioning how she always acted.

Eiko was one of the worst students in the whole school. She rarely visited school, finding better things to occupy her time with. When she did come, she made sure to disturb the class and the teacher as best as she could, to the point where she was sent out of the class only to get rid of her.

All in all nobody really missed her. Yes, they were shocked, and yes, they felt sorry for her (after all she was their schoolmate), but they couldn't bring themselves to actually miss her presence. After all, nobody really knew her.

There were few who were truly sad, and even fewer that even cried for her death.

-

When L arrived to school, the first thing he noticed was the tense atmosphere and the whispering students. It was clear that something has happened.

He paid no attention to it. Gossip was a natural occurrence in school, and students were liable to magnify even the smallest things.

He wasn't interested in such menial things.

L passively made his way to his classroom, ignoring the few greetings addressed to him, glad that he was finally was out of their interest zone. It was irritating to say at least how everybody watched him like he was some alien.

Then again, in the past few days, almost everything was irritating to him.

As he entered the classroom, he immediately saw the object of his recent bad mood sitting peacefully at his desk.

Yagami Light. The devil himself. Sitting there like he was some model student that never did anything wrong. L couldn't believe the guts this boy had. How the hell did he manage to appear that innocent and act that evil?

_Soft hands roaming over his pale body, stroking, tasting…_

He mentally cursed as not so distant memories filled his mind. This couldn't be happening! He wasn't allowed to think like this…

_Pink lips trembled with passion, as another pair caught them in their dance. Rapidly moving against each other, tongues intertwining, playing the game of lust, they bodies pressed up even more against each other._

Irritating dreams! He hated them. Always betraying him, betraying his wishes. Showing him what he detested… _Showing him what he wanted… _No! He couldn't think like that… Thinking like that was a sin… Thinking like that got him where he was…

"_Just do it, Light-kun."_

L ignored the logical voice in his mind that told him that it was natural for him to act like this, that it was the lack of human contact that caused it, and that his body had needs that should have been taken care. He ignored it because no excuse would wash away the fact that it was still a sin.

"I have just heard that she'd been tortured before killed." he heard a distant voice saying.

L was instantly brought back from his internal struggle by those words. Torture… killed... this meant that a murder had occurred… A murder meant a mystery… A mystery meant something that would occupy his mind…

L sent his thoughts about the devil into a dark corner of his mind, and focused instead on what the girl in front of him said. Eavesdropping wasn't nice, but it suited him for initial information.

"Mizuki-kun said that his father, who's a police officer, asked him about her. You know, things like that: did she have enemies at school, did she act strangely, and everything else. And he said that she was found in a bad shape."

"I bet that one of her friends did it. She always hanged out with freaks."

"Yeah, probably. Or maybe, she did all to herself!"

"Are you crazy?! To cut herself! I don't think so."

"But…"

The conversation came to an abrupt halt, when the teacher entered the room. Everybody rushed to his seat and the class began instantly.

L, as usual, paid little attention to the class, occupying himself with the facts he knew about the murder and the victim. It wasn't much. He only knew that she was a girl, had a bad entourage and bad fame in school. Her murder was possibly preceded by a session of torture. That was all.

Even like this the case seemed easy enough. However L knew that there was more to it. It had to be.

He needed to get more information from that Mizuki. If he was the son of a police officer then he should know more. He just needed to ask the right questions.

-

L made his way to the brown haired boy, watching as the other presented his version of Nagano Eiko's death. He was surrounded by a group of younger students that watched mystified how he tossed and turned in a false fight with an invisible attacker.

The boy stopped instantly when he reached them and stood up with a toothy grin on his face.

"You came for the show?"

"I am merely interested in what you can tell me about Eiko-san's death."

"Then make yourself comfortable, 'cause I know everything. You see, my dad is working on the case."

"Could we talk alone?" he asked.

"Of course, man."

L waited until the boy ushered all the other students away, then settled his gaze on him.

"You're the new boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. I've heard your father works on the case of Nagano Eiko's murder. Is that true?"

"Aham. He says it's a though one. Looks like the bastard that killed her didn't leave any traces behind."

"What did he ask you?"

"What kind of question is that? Wait… I'm thinking… Nothing out of ordinary… I mean, only if she acted strange, or did she come hurt to school. Stuff like this. How the hell would I know, if I've barely seen her?"

"Do you know where they found the body?"

"Dad said something about the woods. But you know, I think I know who killed her."

"And who do you think it was?" L cocked an eyebrow.

"Takahashi Mika. They've hated each other since ninth grade."

"That is not enough reason."

"But today I've seen her… crying. I mean, she detested Eiko… She had no reason to cry after her."

"Who knows? Thanks, Mizuki-san."

"Bye."

L left the boy, thinking about what he heard. Excluding the forty-eight percent that the boy was lying he would say that the information was helpful. However now he needed to find the list of her friends. The killer was most likely between them.

Taking out his mobile phone, he quickly dialed a number then waited for the other to pick up.

"_L? Something wrong?"_, he heard the elderly voice at the other end.

"I have a job for Watari."

"_What is it?"_

"I need some files from the police concerning Nagano Eiko's death. Anything you can get me, but at least a list of the suspects."

"_How old is the case?"_

"One day at most."

There was a brief silence at the other end, and then the elderly voice continued.

"_I can't promise anything. You know I've been only able to take cold cases. But I'll try."_

"Thank you."

L closed the connection, and put away his phone, silently wishing he would get what he wanted.

Now off to talk with Takahashi Mika.

-

"Thank you, Mika-san. I'm extremely grateful for your help."

"Do you think they will catch the murderer?"

"I'm sure they will."

L frowned as he left the still weeping girl. The conversation with her, although informative, turned out far too long and boring, and he couldn't help but feel that it was a complete waste of time.

All that was left was for Watari to get the files. And then he could put the puzzle together.

-

"You know, you could have just asked me about Eiko." Light called out when L passed him. The raven looked him passively.

"I didn't know that Yagami-kun was on speaking terms with me."

Light wanted to roll his eyes at L's act. Both of them knew that he was always on speaking terms with him.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" he decided to ask although he knew the answer.

"I thought Yagami-kun is angry for the kick I delivered him yesterday. And I'm almost sure he will try to get some revenge on me for it."

Of course he would get revenge for the kick. But not like L did it. Oh no! He would dig deeper, and find L's weak point, and struck there.

And then…

Well who knows what will happen after that?

-

Please Review!! Take pity on a poor girl and leave her a few words! she will really appreciate it!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh, my, this took so long to write! But at least I managed!

Huge thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story! I'm sorry I didn't reply to all of you individually, but I really appreciate them! Lots of kisses and hugs, and cakes and cookies, and pizzas, and whatelse for all of you!!

Anyway I will not be around for a time, since I'm temporarily changing location and my internet got disconnected!

Disclaimer: if I owned Death Note I wouldn't wake up every morning to the sound of my neighbors having… doesn't matter, I don't own it anyway.

Enjoy!

-

Chapter 4

The monotone humming of his computer almost made Light doze off. He yawned and stretched, looking at the screen. He had been waiting for at least a few minutes for this particular site to appear, but the screen was still blank.

Sighing he stood up and restarted the computer. The poor thing desperately needed some new components. Or maybe to be traded to a better one.

Idly wondering why he kept it for so long, Light got up and wandered to the door. He needed coffee.

He looked at the clock before exiting his room. Eleven thirty. His parents were probably sleeping already, which meant he had to walk silently, as not to wake them.

Light could very well be sleeping himself. Or at least spend his Saturday evening in a more enjoyable company than his half-dead computer.

But no, he was stuck with said object and a bunch of useless sites that didn't mention anything useful for him. All this because he wanted to get in the pants of one boy. One slouching, antisocial, irritating boy, that had no fashion sense (white, baggy shirt and faded, also baggy jeans didn't scream fashion sense, no matter how you looked at it). With most-likely bone crashing legs. And hair that had never seen a brush. And eyes that seemed to see his deepest secrets. And unmarred, pale skin, which felt like silk under his touch.

Victory better be much sweeter after all this hard work!

Light had never imagined that it would be this hard to find some information on the peculiar student. Yet after three days of searching and hacking the data found on L was minimal and general.

Although at least now he knew that there was something to search for.

He made a few calls earlier that day to people that were L's former schoolmates (it was almost a disappointment how easily he acquired the numbers), and upon asking about the boy, he received the same answers: he was reserved, and didn't usually talk to nobody. If asked he would answer, but otherwise he would keep to himself. As if Light didn't know all this.

Oh no, the cat was dug somewhere else. Namely, around L's reasons for leaving that particular town to come to this one.

Every person he talked to avoided the subject like the plague. However there were few hints about some incident between L and his father. And by their tone it was far more serious than some random dad-son fight.

"_Look, if I was you, I wouldn't mess with that guy" _he recalled one of the girls saying, and he couldn't help but wonder: is L really dangerous, or are they bluffing?

Mug in his hand, he returned to his room, glad to see that the computer was functioning fairly well. He would get to the end of this tonight, even if it meant he would sleep less.

Sitting in his chair, he went back to the boring task of skipping through online local newspaper from where L lived before. It was tedious and long work, but he knew that it was probably the easiest way. From the conversation he had with the people it was obvious that L's father was someone powerful or at least well-known in their area. This meant that if something happened to him, it would probably be all over the newspapers.

It was half an hour later that Light finally found something worth reading between all the junk about political issues or sport news. In fact, Light believed that he had just found whatever he had been looking for. Said article bore the title _"Gerald Lawliet dead"_ and by the matching surnames it was safe to say that the man was L's father. There weren't many Lawliet's in Japan after all.

As he skimmed through the first paragraph he couldn't help but gasp at what he read. It couldn't be true!

Light waited for a moment to relax, and then started reading again, this time more careful. As his eyes devoured every single word, a victorious smile bloomed on his face.

This article was pure gold! Hell, it was more than that!

He was sure that every god that existed out there favored him. Although he knew the fact before, he never thought that it was to this extent. But then, why would they arrange all these convenient events. Eiko's death on one side (which although was extremely sad, it also gave him something to relate to L), the article on the other; all he needed to bend the raven haired student to his will.

His mind, although tried, was already forming a plan. It was still sketchy, but easy to execute, and wouldn't take up much time.

All he needed was to talk to L. He would persuade (more like manipulate) him into complying. Not complete surrender. It's too soon for that. It would make all his hard work null.

Light waited until everything was in order and then he turned his computer off. He climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly with a satisfied smile on his lips.

He could barely wait for school.

-

Physical education Monday morning was probably the worst idea ever. And yet Yagami Light couldn't be more grateful for it, because this was the perfect opportunity for him to have a friendly chat with L.

He wondered for a moment if he was obsessed. After all, lately he spent most of his time thinking about the student. But it was understandable. He was used to have everyone at his will, and now that someone denied him, it was expected to arouse his interest.

Light looked over to the door of the changing room to see that the object of interest has arrived. L entered the room in his usual attire and instantly went to the farthest corner from him, sitting down and taking out his sport equipment: the obligatory white t-shirt and black training pants.

Light watched curiously as L removed his shirt to reveal a thin figure, with slightly toned muscles. His gaze swept over the lean arms, pale chest, the small nipples and the flat stomach, before everything was hidden underneath the shirt. It was then he noticed that L was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

He got himself a little carried away.

But now that he was finally noticed he could as well talk to L. Light slowly made his way to the student watching as his expression gradually darkened.

"Good morning", he greeted cheerfully.

"I don't appreciate being watched, Yagami-kun", came the response.

"However, it's very satisfying to watch you, Lawliet-kun."

"I suggest you to refrain yourself from watching me again. Otherwise I will have to hurt you again."

Light didn't answer him; he only turned around to let L change pants. He saw how some of his classmates threw a glance at L, and refrained himself from grimacing at them. It was unfair how they were allowed to look and he wasn't. Yet.

"I have something to talk with you", he casually remarked when L was dressed up.

"Hasn't it crossed Yagami-kun's mind that perhaps I don't wish to talk to him?"

"Not really. What I'm about to tell you, will help you a great deal, so it's better you listen."

"How could Yagami-kun ever help me?"

"By not letting something bad to happen to you."

L snorted and looked at him incredulous.

He leaned closer to L, ignoring the flinch he received, and slowly whispered to him:

"We will talk after everybody leaves. I promise I won't disappoint you."

L didn't respond, but Light knew that he would stay. He was curious.

Light went to one of his classmates, and told him that they might miss class, due to some problems. The boy only grinned and waved him away.

They both waited in silence until the room cleared. When there was only the two of them left, Light moved away from L sitting down at a safe distance. He certainly didn't want to get reacquainted with L's leg. One encounter was enough.

"There is something I want to ask you before", Light started. "Why are you so interested in Eiko-san's death?"

L's expression didn't change at all at his question.

"I could say that I'm attracted to mysteries. Why is that?"

Light sighed in false defeat, and then remained silent for a moment, as if in turmoil.

"Lawliet-san", his voice was sad, almost dejected. "I believe… that you might be the one who killed Eiko-san."

The stunned silence that followed his words was probably the best answer he could get. L's eyes narrowed in displeasure, a frown replacing his calm features. Their eyes were locked, and Light could see, that the other didn't believe him.

"Why would you say that, Yagami-kun?" his voice was low, and almost threatening. Light found it arousing.

"The coincidences are far too convenient. You arrived here at the beginning of the holiday, and she disappeared last Saturday. You live relatively close to her. You were seen in the area at the night she disappeared. And not lastly there is your strange interest in her death. Before, you were avoiding everyone, and after her death you became almost a social butterfly."

"How did you acquire the information about me?" L's eyes flashed angrily. Intriguing how he was more concerned about the break of his privacy than the fact that he was accused of murder.

"It wasn't hard at all", Light decided to indulge him. "The school records have your address. Also a few people I asked about you helped me."

L didn't bother to hide his irritation anymore.

"Yagami-kun's insolence is infuriating. How dare he search after my personal business? And for such a reason. Your evidences are most clearly not enough to mark me as a suspect."

"My suspicion of you is minimal. However it is there. And I'm not someone to just leave it like this. I have to figure out whether it's you or someone else."

"I assure you, Yagami-kun, that I didn't kill her."

"Just like you didn't kill your father?" _Gotcha!_

Light watched with satisfaction as L's eyes widened to an impossible extent, and he took a step back, before trying to compose himself once more. Trying and failing.

"What are you talking about?" his voice was shaky.

Light didn't answer. He instead dipped into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it, and then began reading out loud:

"_Gerard Lawliet, the well-known businessman, was found dead this night around 1 a.m. in his bedroom by his son. According to our sources he had been murdered, and the police have already determined that the killer was most-likely his own son (whose name will not be revealed). 'The hidden cameras installed in the bedroom have caught the figure of the killer, which resembled the son of Gerard Lawliet both in appearance and structure. Although we were not able to see it perfectly, we're almost sure that he is indeed the person responsible', said the police chief. The teenager was arrested on spot, and is currently being questioned."_

L was barely able to control himself from breaking down, Light could see. His eyes were still wide as fear and mostly rage coursed through them. His breathing became faster, and he was slightly shacking.

"Where did Yagami-kun find this?" Light was satisfied to hear that L's voice lost that irritating monotony to it, becoming a hoarse whisper.

"Online newspaper. Of course, I looked into it, and found out that you were declared innocent afterwards, but this doesn't mean that you couldn't be the killer."

There was a short silence, when L most likely contemplated how to kill, or at least injure Light.

And that was exactly what he did. If he went for the right then he might surprise Light and at least land one blow on him. One that would have him see the stars. Or maybe…

It was then L realized what he had been doing. Contemplating how to cause pain to Yagami Light wasn't the best way to solve the situation.

What did Watari teach him in moments like these? _Keep cool. Don't let him see your emotions. _Well it was a little late for that. He could still save the situation. Couldn't he?

Getting hold of his facial expressions he let his blank face slip back, and when he was sure that he was also in control of his voice, he took the easiest route: he evaded the statement.

"I still can't see Yagami-kun's point. How would accusing me of murder benefit him?"

Light's face showed surprise, but he quickly got the hint, and decided to let the previous topic drop. After all, he only needed the information to make sure L would cooperate, and it would be truly satisfying if L came to tell him the story himself.

"As I said earlier, I want to help you." He said with a sweet smile. "I don't want you to be a murderer. However that can be only achieved one way: I want to work with you to find the killer. Also that way I can observe you and determine your innocence."

"How does Yagami-kun think that he attested enough to observe me?" L's eyes showed a hint a mockery.

"My father is the one leading the case. I have helped him during numerous cases before, so I can say that he trusts my opinion. I could simply just pass you to him, but I'd rather observe you myself. If you can handle my presence, of course." with that Light showed a mocking grin. "So what do you say, L?"

L stood silent for a moment before speaking up.

"I'm not sure if enduring Yagami-kun's presence would help me at all."

"Why is that, L? I'm most certainly better company than all those investigators that would interrogate you. It's best for both of us: I get to know you, and you will get to work on the case, with every information available."

L was silent, most likely contemplating the answer.

"Look" Light started again, "I'll leave you to think until the end of school. We'll talk then."

And with that he waved to L, and swiftly left the room.

-

Any opinions? Please share them with me!

Love ya,

Niya


End file.
